A Reunion of Sorts
by tatp
Summary: John finds Madi in his cabin washing up after her rescue. Thanks to Lovehassailed for the tumblr prompt.


Silver stood on the deck of the Walrus, listening to Flint lament the recent turn of events. He was not pleased, but John couldn't have cared less. Madi was alive, and she was here,waiting for him in his cabin. Whatever dressing down Flint felt he must deliver, John wished he would hurry and be done with it. He wanted to get to her, just to be with her.

Are we quite finished?" He asked, looking over at Flint.

"You have somewhere you need to be?" He was agitated, and did not care to hide his annoyance.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I understand you are angry. And I understand that your anger, justly or no, is currently focused on me. But what is done is done. we have delivered Rogers to face justice. The cache is still out there. We have every chance of rectifying this. What more would you ask of me?" Silver walked to stand in front of Flint, to gauge what he was thinking.

"Had you not been compromised by emotion, we wouldn't find need to start again!"

"I am not sorry we found each other. I wanted someone to build a life with. You remember what that felt like, don't you? Madi is my chance to find a home. A true life. And I will not apologize for that. Not to you, nor anyone. I see this is going nowhere at the moment. I will retire. I am certain we will revisit this again at a later time when cooler heads will hopefully prevail." John brushed past Flint, and headed below deck.

Upon approaching the door to his quarters, he could hear Madi humming. He stood quietly at the door, lulled into a sort of peace from just hearing her voice. Slowly, he opened the door, to find Madi standing in front of a basin full of fragrant water in only her shirt. She was using his towel to wash the dirt from her skin. She appeared to not have heard him enter the room, so lost in thought was she.

John walked up behind her, reaching around her body and stopping her movement. He took the towel from her hands and dipped it in the basin. He ran the towel down her neck, and over her shoulder. She did not speak, just turned around to face him. Dipping the towel back in the basin, he pushed the shirt down further onto her shoulders, and ran the towel over her chest slowly, watching her face. He pushed up the sleeves, running warm water over her arms and hands.

Then, slowly, he sat down on his shaving stool, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her forward, and pressed a kiss to her stomach. Then, he ran the warm towel from the top of her thigh down her leg, running his other hand down the strong contours of her calf. He repeated the process with the other leg, letting his hands linger on her shapely legs.

"There now. I hope that makes you feel better." He took up the bowl of moisturizer Madi had concocted, and was rubbing it into her legs, his strong hands massaging her muscles.

"Much. Thank you for coming for me. For always taking care of me." She smiled down at him, running her fingers over his beard.

His hands stopped their movements. "I will always, always come for you. No matter where you are, I will come. The only thing that could ever hinder that would be my death." He looked up at her, and the conviction she saw in his eyes startled her.

He once again took up the moisterizer, smoothing it into her legs. Madi stifled a moan, his hands on her body felt so good. If he heard her, he did not respond, just resumed his task. Once finished, he stood again and pulled her back to his front. Reaching around her, he unlaced the front of her shirt, and smoothed the cream over her shoulders and down her arms. Turning her to face him, he looked in her eyes and simply said "Up". Madi raised her arms, and John pulled the shirt over her head. He smoothed more moisturizer over her back, then once again pulled her back so her back was pressed against his chest. He lowered his head and dropped a kiss on her shoulder,then began to massage the cream into her breasts. Madi's head fell back against his shoulder, and she drew in a deep shuddering breath. He continue his massage, until she grabbed his arm and whispered his name.

"John... I need..." she whimpered.

"What do you need, my love?" He asked.

She did not answer, just turned in his arms and kissed him. Standing on her tiptoes, she pulled him in closer, and tried to devour him. The fire he had started was a roaring inferno, that would only be doused when he was inside of her. For his part, her passion never ceased to amaze him. She was study in contradictions. Regal, steadfast, and fair with her people. Uninhibited, wild and creative when she was alone with him.

Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, she pulled him bodily to his bed, and pushed him down on it. She quickly unlaced his shirt and pants, and pulled the pants off of him. Kissing down his neck and chest, she ran her hands down over his legs. She felt him tense. He still felt she was put off by the stump. Slowly, she lowered herself so she was closer to his leg, she looked up into his eyes, and dropped light kisses all over his stump. He tensed and gasped, again, then relaxed.

"Madi, what are you doing?" He asked, warily.

"Your leg? It is a part of you that was taken. I love you, and everything you are. I am not disgusted or fearful of it. I want you to know that." she kissed over it again, then pulled herself up his body and kissed him again.

" What did I do to deserve you? No man should be so lucky. So loved." He ran his thumb over her lips.

"I think what you should be concerned with is what you are going to do to please me."

He rolled her onto her back and looked down into her eyes. "Well, with such a cornucopia of delights spayed out underneath me, you should be asking when you will be allowed to leave this bed."

He slid down her body and latched onto her center, feasting on her as if he had been stranded in the desert, and she was an oasis he found. Madi could do nothing but grab onto his head and hold on. She felt the pulsing swell approaching, and a groan born from the pit of her stomach welled up and bubbled from her throat as she reached her peak.

John pulled himself back up next to her and grabbed her leg, pulling it across his hip. "Hold on, love. I am nowhere near done with you." Running his hands down the front of her body, his left hand detoured down her stomach, down through the downy strip of hair. There he dipped one finger into her, testing her readiness. In and out, back and forth.

"Oh, my love, so very tight." John murmured, kissing her neck. Madi tried to move her leg, but John held her tighter. "We must rectify this. I cannot have you in discomfort once I decide to take you."

Madi felt as if she were close to losing her mind. Especially when John added another thick finger. She gasped and arched up, and John put his other hand to her chest and pushed her back down into the pillows. John leaned over her, withdrew his fingers, and licked them clean. He smiled wickedly at her, then returned to his task, sliding his fingers back into her.

"No, no, no..." Madi whimpered. She felt so raw, so ready to explode that her body ached.

John placed his hand on her pelvis and pressed down, all the while plunging his fingers in and out of her sheath. The sound of it was almost obscene. She was so wet it was running down his hand to his wrist. That he was able to get her to this point made his chest swell with pride.

"Yes my love. Now. Come for me now."

Madi screamed. Not a gasp, not a whimper, a scream. Were she not in this room with him, half the crew would be rushing to her aid. John took her lips in a bruising kiss, never ceasing the tempo of his fingers, feeling her womanhood open and flow for him.

"Feeling better?" He asked, still stroking her.

Madi opened her eyes and looked at him. A fallen angel, beautiful, yet carnal. That is what he reminded her of. Skin glowing, hair sexily mussed. Blue eyes smoky and filled with so much passion she felt consumed. Dangerous, powerful. And all hers.

Madi's hand latched onto his wrist and pulled. "I cannot bear any more! Please!"

John's hands ceased their movements. "Poor thing. I shall cease my attentions if you so desire."

"You have exacted from me that which you wish. It is my turn." She smiled at him, pushed him down flat on his back , then climbed on top. Without preamble, she grabbed his shaft, placed the crown at her center, and plunged down, almost without care for her own comfort.

"Christ! Madi!!!!" John sat up and gripped her hips. He needed leverage. He could not allow her to shake him without leaving her shaken as well. He hauled her closer to his body, so her chest was pressed against his.

But Madi was determined. She flexed her hips wide open, putting her hands on his thighs to gain her own leverage. Pushing up off his legs, she nearly pulled him free of her body, only to drop down again, hard. They both groaned in appreciation.

"Ready?" John whispered, putting his head down and nipping at her breast.

"More than you can imagine."

He once again put his hands on her hips, and began to bodily slide her up and down over his lap. At first, a slow, easy momentum, but Madi whined at him and pulled his hair, begging him to move faster, to work her harder. He released her hips. "It's all yours."

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, and began to buck against him at a breakneck speed. She was impatient, could feel her release barely out of reach, and she began to chase after it. She was so frenzied, her motion was moving them across the bed.

"My God woman. What are you doing to me? I am so very close, but I cannot leave you behind."

He reached between their bodies, grabbed her pearl between her fingers and pinched lightly. Her body stiffened, and then clamped down on his, and began to milk him. He hissed, almost as if in pain. Both shuddered through their orgasms, and collapsed onto the bed in a well sated heap.

"If this is how it is to be between us when you fear for my saftely, maybe I should endeavor to be in danger more often."

John chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "I don't think I would live long were that the case. No. I am quite content to have you safe and warm, waiting for me at the end if each day." he kissed her temple, massaging her earlobe.

She kissed lightly across his chest, then nestled against him. She yawned, then smiled as she felt he arms going around her body. "I think I would like that very much. I love you."

"And I love you, my heart."


End file.
